Back in Time
by RAINBOWSNEMESIS
Summary: Reyna Grace, Zoe Jackson, and Marie Zhang are transported back in time to the second Giant war. How will they survive on the Argo II with their PARENTS? WARNING POV switches I know I am sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people this is Rainbow here. Hope y'all like this story and don't worry I will still update life of a mortal goddess. All rights to Rick Riordan except my OCs.**

Zoe POV

Hi I am Zoe Jackson daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. I have bond curly hair and sea green eyes. Right now me and my friends Marie Zhang and Reyna Grace are playing man hunt free for all. "HELP" Reyna shrieked. I ran towards her. Marie was next she screamed and then a few seconds later everything w went black.

**yay that was chapter one don't forget to review and check out my other story**

**-Rainbow**


	2. Meeting my Mom!

**Hey guys I know some people complained about the really short chapter this one is a little longer. I am so happy people this story has a lot more publicity than my other story yay. All rights to Rick. Enjoy from Rainbow.**

Marie's POV

I woke up to someone soon feeding me ambrosia. It was so good it tasted like mama's homemade apple pie. I moaned in delight. The person feeding me seemed to notice and stopped. I opened my eyes and immediately backed away. The person was an identical version of mama just a lot younger. "Hey sweetie there's no reason to be scared I'm Hazel Levesque what's your name?" she asked. Hazel Levesque Zhang that's mama's name. Holy grandad this is mama. Thunder boomed in the distance. "Marie my name is Marie" I responded. "Hazel" wow this felt wired talkin to a younger mama "what year is it" I questioned. "2013" she said. Oh madi gras that was 19 years ago. The year of the Argo II as Uncle Leo calls it. "Do you think I can feed Reyna and Zoe the ambrosia" I asked pointing to my friends in the other cots. Ma looked at me like I just said I was as mad as the mad hatter. "So you know about the demigod world" she questioned."Of course" I said while shrugging. "Ok I guess I could let you do that" Hazel said finally.

**yay now it might be a little while before I update again. peace out**

**-Rainbow**


	3. Waking up in an Infirmary Bed

**Thank you for your continued support. All rights to Rick Riordan. Hope you like this chapter.**

Reyna's POV

Mmm ambrosia wait what AMBROSIA?! I bolted out of the infirmary bed my dagger βασανιστήρια **(torture)** in hand. "Whoa Reyna chillax girl its just me Marie. I have some explaining to do." my best friend said. I stared into her hazel eyes. Hebe knows she looks just like aunt Hazel her mother. Ahg stupid ADHD I need to focus. I sheathed my dagger back in my arm band. "Marie Hope Zhang you better start explaining before I get βασανιστήρια back out" I said a little impatiently. After Marie explained everything I was in total shock. "First of all we don't need the ambrosia its just gonna scare Zoe. Second of all we need to wake Zoe up. Third of all we need to contact a god or goddess who is nice to us and our parents. Got it?" I said. Marie just nodded. We headed over to the bed Zoe was in. I bent down. "BLUE PANCAKES!" I yelled in her ear.

**Yay so that was chapter three. Okay peeps I need to know which sene I should have them start in. The choices are: Right after New Rome, Atlanta, Charleston, or Kansas. Thanks for reading review.**


	4. BLUE PANCAKES

**So I am so so so so sorry for the break please forgive me. All rights to Rick Riordan hope you like this chapter.**

Zoe

"Where?" I yelled sitting up right. Reyna and Marie were standing next to the infirmary bed laughing their heads off. I frowned realizing what they did. Suddenly a younger version of my dad Percy Jackson barged in. "Did I hear someone had blue pancakes?" he asked. "No as unfortunate as it is my friends were just waking me up my dad and gran make them so I always wake up when they say it by the way what's your name?" I replied. I pushed some of my blond "princess curls" as dad calls them out of my sea green eyes. "Percy Jackson what's yours" he said. My eyes widened. I looked over at Marie she nodded in Morse code _We have been teleported back in time to the 2nd giant war go a head and tell him it might be useful. _I understood the message because Uncle Leo or as he likes to be called Super Micshizzle because he says Uncle makes him feel old taught us for fun. "Zoe Jackson now dad go get the others and tell them to meet us at the hull" I reply. He just nods like I am mind controlling him and runs off. Me and my friends walked to the hull in silence. Everyone was already there when we arrived they had worried looks on their faces. "Hello I am Marie Zhang now before you ask any questions we have some explaining to do" Marie started.

**Well there you have it folks review so I can honor you in my authors notes. (::) cookies for reviewers.**


	5. We have some explainig to do

**Yay this story gets more popular by the chapter. Shout out to ObsessedwReading 4 reviews one for each chapter yay cookies for you (::) (::) (::) (::) those words were so encouraging love you thanks sweetie hope you can recover soon. I know this was a quick update I did it because I felt bad for leaving you hanging for so long. All rights to the amazing author Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

Reyna's POV

"You see we were kidnapped and sent back in time. We decided to tell you this because it may help in the future. We aren't monsters just ask Coach Hedge" I continued. Hedge nodded proving my point. "Now let's tell you a little about us. I am Zoe Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I am 13 years old and my favorite color is navy." Zoe says. "I'm Marie Zhang daughter of Frank and Hazel Zhang. I am 13 years old and my favorite color is auburn" Marie continued. "I am Reyna Grace daughter of Piper and Jason Grace. I am 13 years old and my favorite color is neon green" I finished up. "Where are we heading captain?" Marie asked Leo. Leo seemed to snap back to reality "Atlanta" he replied. Zoe started to bob her head up and down in Morse code. _We can't change the future but Atlanta delayed our parents so much let's call Artemis she will help. _Leo looked between us eyes wide. Cinnamon sticks Leo knows Morse code.

**There you have it guys review for cookies (::) and an awesome shout out in my authors note.**


	6. Rainbows and Moon Advice

**I don't own any plot or characters except Marie, Reyna, and Zoe. Marry Christmas! Sorry for the wait I truly am. Enjoy!**

Zoe POV:

"Wait a minute what happens at Atlanta, what do we find there" at that point I tune out. How could we have forgotten Leo was the one who taught us Morse code. This would be an amazing time to contact Artemis. "Okay Leo can you like I don't know be quite. We need to contact a pro to see a) who sent us her b) what's our purpose c) just really what to do" I said interrupting him. He turned to stare at me. "Okay Leo where do you keep your drachmas?" I asked him. "Here" he said handing me some out of his tool belt. I took them and manipulated the mist in the air to create a rainbow a little something Butch taught me of course he didn't need the mist but you get what I mean. "Who taught you that" Leo asked. "Butch" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was. "Like son a rainbow goddess and good with horses" He questioned. "Well I am good with horses and so is Dad and Grandad you got a problem with it" I retorted angry that he was making fun of Butch after all that was Jake's dad. Oh how I miss him. Kay yeah you are probably really confused right now so let me explain. Jake is the son of Lou Ellen and Butch he is pretty powerful considering the combination he is also my boyfriend. "No" Leo replied looking slightly scared. "Okay Fleecy do me a solid show me Artemis at her camp" I yell. The image shimmers. Then Artemis is being shown sitting down with Thalia in her tent. "My Lady" I call out. Thalia jumps while Artemis just turns her head to the message. "Zoe, Marie, Reyna how may I assist you" she says acknowledging me and my friends. Thalia just looks plain confused. "You know of our situation am I correct" Reyna questions. Lady Artemis nods. "My Lady were heading to  
Atlanta currently and we want advice on whether or not to tell them?" Marie said. Artemis nods. "Tell them don't tell them enough to be able to skip the trip it might mess up the future okay bye girls" she replied calmly. I swiped the image ending the connection.


	7. I Refuse to Die

**Hi! Want to give a bunch of shout outs to all the awesome readers and authors that are just plain awesome I wouldn't be able to do it without you and a big thanks to BigB Da Gamer he introduced me to this sight at the time I wanted nothing to do with it but now I love it and it has improved my writing so much. All rights to Mr. Riordan just recently read Blood of Olympus and I was so disappointed sadly I got no closure so this is my own closure now and hopefully it becomes yours too. Love you guys and I really hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

Marie's POV  


"Leo have you decided who's going to Atlanta yet?" Reyna questioned. Of course we already knew but if they hadn't decided yet we could help them out.  
"Yeah Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge but you could come too" he replied.  
"I will go Zoe you might want to go too" I suggested. Zoe nodded agreeing with me. I looked up at the night sky. "Time flies by when your having fun, hey Leo who would we be boarding with?" I exclaim just noticing how late it really was.  
"Annabeth, Beauty Queen, Hazel get your buts out here!" he yelled. Several footsteps later Aunt Annabeth, Mom, and Aunt Piper were standing in front of us. They looked very annoyed.  
"What do you want Leo?" Aunt Annabeth asked in an annoyed tone.  
" I was just going to ask if you would allow your lovely daughters to room with you" Leo fought back. Zoe punched his shoulder.  
"Dude I'm off limits I have a boyfriend and you shouldn't be flirting cause you have a wife" she scolded.  
"Really?" he asked in an excited tone.  
"Well yeah and your hopelessly in love with her but off topic so Mom, Aunt Annabeth, Aunt Hazel can we room with y'all obviously we will sleep in our respected parents room but.." Reyna rambled. Aunt Piper chuckled.  
"Sure your not mine and Seaweed Brain's child but of course we'll let you room with us it only makes sense" Aunt Annnabeth joked. I followed Mom in to her room and immediately fell asleep what I didn't know was that horrors were going to plague my dreams.  
_"Just one of you will wake me perhaps you" a voice whispered. The ground shook. Ahead of me was my body lying dead in a pool of blood."Or it could be your friend the daughter of Sea and Wisdom" the voice continued. The image shifted Zoe was lying in the same state I was. "It could always be the charmspeaker that can summon lightning" the voice said. The ground shook and opened up swallowing Zoe yet spewing out a bleeding Reyna. "Come wake me" it finished_.  
"Marie wake up!" a voice exclaimed. I sat up sweat covered my brow. In front of my sat my mother obviously concerned. I just leaned in to her comforting arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I nodded.  
" It was this voice it said that me, Zoe, or Reyna could wake her. She showed me myself, Zoe, and Reyna each of us dead in a pool of blood" I confessed my voice cracking. I turned my head in to her shoulder and just cried. I couldn't let my friends die nor did I want to die. I don't even know what would happen if I died here. Would I ever get to say bye to my family what about Marcellus my big brother or Valentine my little sister? What about Jake Zoe's boyfriend what would he do if Zoe died? No none of us were going to die not on my watch!


	8. The Wonders of Conversation

**Hello lovely readers its nice to write again so um I really don't have anything to say just enjoy this chapter and review.**

Reyna POV

Turns out that we came right after the famous 'Jackson stable night' where Uncle Percy and Auntie Annabeth slept in the stable together. I heard a commotion coming from outside me and my mom's room so I got out of bed to check it out.

"LAND AHEAD" screamed Leo. I smiled then frowned. What if us coming her changes the future? What happens if Zoe or Marie dies. I felt a tap on my back and turned around to see Marie with dark circles under her eyes.

"Get out of the head of yours I can see your contemplating everything about this trip. We will be fine just get ready and rest you know what you and Zoe are going to have to do at Charleston we need y'all prepared." she said quitely. I nodded she was right with the massive storm me, Zoe, and our dads are going to have to produce I need all the rest I can get.

"What about you?" I asked truly concerned about her emotional health "You have dark circles under your eyes and its not a good sign. Was it nightmares?".

"You know it. I mean what if we actually die? I can't bear to never see Marcellus or Valentine again and I know you couldn't bear to never see Romulus again nor Zoe never see Jake." Marie cried. I hugged her.

"Then we'll never die in this timeline. We can't think about sad things we've got to be brave and alert we know what happens meaning we stop it. we will not die" I reply fighting through the tears. Marie sniffles.

"Your right now I'll go find Zoe and make sure she is ready for all we know after all this mess she has to fall with her parents mabey even help them survive we need to make sure she is prepared she is probably the most prone to death and we all know it" she says confidently


End file.
